1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of online gaming and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for suggesting friendships between game players based on virtual proximity and time spent together in a game having virtual geography.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of interactive online gaming, players subscribe to a game provider service in order to play interactive games available at service sites in the Internet network. Such services often involve membership services and include social interaction services that players may utilize to connect with one another in chat, game play, club membership, and the like.
A player playing a game online may “friend” other players by sending a friend request to the other player, wherein the other player may accept friendship or ignore the request. In many instances players play games but do not friend other players while gaming. It may be desired by a gaming service provider to have more “friendships” established amongst game players in order to promote enhanced experience by players, continued game play and to increase the online presence of game service members.
Online games that are based on virtual geography are often described as virtual worlds in the gaming industry. Examples may include games like Mine Craft, Dungeon Crawl, Halo, and others. Players that are dropped into a virtual world hit the ground running and may encounter other players while exploring or navigating the geography of the virtual world. Players may travel together, fight together, be pursued by the same enemies, be promoted to a same higher game level, etc.
Currently in the art, there is no facility for third party determination of what common virtual proximity might exist between two players navigating a same virtual world or game with virtual geography, nor for quantifying the actual time spent within what might be deemed a local virtual proximity between the two players.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for tracking in near to real time the proximity of two or more players in an online game having a measurable virtual geography, and the time spent within that proximity for the purpose of recommending by the third party “friendship cultivation” amongst those players.